This invention relates to a process for the production of polyester resinous products produced by chemically reacting a broken-down alkali metal lignin-cellulose polymer, a substituted organic hydroxy compound and a polycarboxylic acid and/or polycarboxylic acid anhydride. When an unsaturated polyester resin is to be produced, an unsaturated substituted organic hydroxy compound or an unsaturated polycarboxylic acid and/or polycarboxylic acid anhydride may be used in the reactive mixture.
The polyester resinous product may be utilized as a protective coating for wood, metal, plastics, linoleum, leather, fabric and rubber. They may be utilized in paints, lacquers, metal primers, caulking compounds and water-emulsion paints. The unsaturated polyester resinous products, when copolymerized with a polymerizable organic compound, will produce hard, solid, useful objects or they may be used in conjunction with a reinforcing filler such as fiberglas fibers, paper or cloth to produce a laminate of outstanding strength and durability. They may also be used as a molding powder, as an adhesive and as impregnants. These resinous products may be further reacted with epihalohydrins and polyisocyanate compounds to produce resinous products and foams.
Polyester resinous products may be modified with vegetable oils, vinyl monomers, aminoplasts, phenoplasts, phenol, melamine, silicone resins, silicone silicate resins, cellulose nitrate, polyisocyanates, cyclopentadienes, terpenes, monobasic acids, e.g., benzoic acid and p-tert-butyl benzoic acid; may be modified with natural resins, ethyl cellulose, chlorinated rubber, aldehyde phenol silicate resins, aldehydes, polyhydroxyl compounds and other synthetic and modified natural resins. The useful vinyl monomers include styrene, acrylates, methacrylates, acrylonitrile, and mixtures thereof.
Polyester resinous products may be produced by reacting the following components:
(a) Broken-down alkali metal lignin-cellulose polymer and/or broken-down cellulose polymer;
(b) Substituted organic hydroxy compound which contains at least one substitute which will split off in the reaction;
(c) Polycarboxylic acid and/or polycarboxylic acid anhydride.